


Son of Magic,Child of Death

by Dominique_Icefall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Harry Potter, a.k.a Skull, is the not so secret  son of Death and Magic. Somehow, he got the attention  of the Mafia while he was running from Sheild. Why can't  his life be simple ?  This should  be  interesting  at least....





	1. Chapter 1

Magic knew the instant a new Aspect was created. She felt the Child as it formed in her soul. Awe was not a familiar feeling to Magic. It had been centuries since anything had truly impressed her.The formation of the cosmic universe being the first, followed by the Mortal Realm, Death appearing in the Aspect Realm, her Blessed Mortals, the appearance of Fate, of Time then Chaos. Magic was no longer awed so easily. But there was a Child growing within her.  
  
She loved her Mate, Death was patient in ways Magic couldn't be, but this wasn't in their plans. They didn't even think it was a possibility.  
  
It had only been a few million years since they started spending time together since they had built a relationship beyond what their existence required. Nothing like this had ever happened before. So, uncertain and worried, Magic did what she always did when she needed comfort. She turned to her lover.  
  
Death was wandering the Mortal Realm, hidden behind the Veil when Magic faded into being next to him. He felt a second soul, small and unrecognizable but oh so familiar, travel with her. He let his eyes drift to the people he was watching, knowing his love would speak when her words caught up to her thoughts.  
  
A young Mortal girl Blessed by Magic was running from a group of Mortals who weren't. They carried pitchforks and sticks of flame. Death knew it wasn't the girl's end yet, but didn't know why. By all accounts, the Mortals should tie her up and set her aflame like they did with the others.For whatever reason, this girl is the first to survive.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Magic said.  
  
Death watched as the girl, who declared herself Rowena Ravenclaw, accessed Magic's blessing to protect herself from the flames. He continued to watch as the girl fell unconscious from the sudden influx of power in her spirit paths. It wasn't until the young girl fell unconscious that Magic's words processed themselves in his mind.  
  
"That's possible?" Death turned to face the Aspect he loved.  
  
"Apparently."  
  
"Then the second Soul must be your child's soul."  
  
"...Death, this child is yours too."  
  
Death had not made that connection yet. How does a being of Death raise a child of Magic? It made no practical sense. Magic was endless, boundless, and creation. Death was...Death. He was the end or all, the inevitable, the patient one, the Shadow-Lover of those who test their Mortal limits. He couldn’t possibly be a practical choice as an influence on a Child of Magic.  
  
"I...see."  
  
What would a child of Magic and of Death be like? Unstable most likely. Would the child's existence be accepted by their siblings? Worst case situation Chaos wipes out the child’s existence, Time decides to reset herself or Fate decides the Child shouldn't survive birth.  
  
"Do the other’s know?" Death asks.  
  
"I haven't seen them yet."  
  
So the others should be oblivious for now. "Do you...want this child?"  
  
Asking the question, giving his love a chance to request their child's end, is painful. Not in a physical sense, but in the very spirit of his being. He couldn't imagine granting his child an end, but Death knew that...should she ask it of him, Death would grant Magic that request.  
  
"I do. I love our child so very much,"  
  
Relief was a good feeling. It flooded his spirt and he wrapped Magic in his arms. She nestled perfectly in his arms and Death could feel their child growing in her spirt.  
  
"Do you wish to hide our child from the others?"  
  
They really only had two choices. Hide their child, or not. Their siblings were...hard to predict when it came to the unexpected. Fate lived to plan things out. She could watch the Mortals dance around her plans for ages, but they always played out as she planned in the end. Time was the one who predicted things. He knew patterns and made prophecies for the Mortals to fret over. It often challenged Fate's carefully made plans but that only encouraged Time to keep meddling. Chaos was a wildcard, often doing whatever he felt like, however, he felt like doing, whenever he saw fit to do it.  
  
"...No...I don't think the others would appreciate our child's existence."  
  
Death couldn’t agree more.  
  
"Then, when our child is born, they shall live and grow in the Mortal Realm until they reach their Majority."  
  
Magic nods before fading away, leaving Death to find a suitable Mortal bloodline for his Child.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate was worried about her older sister. Magic had spent the past hundred years holed away in the Dimension of Change, without contacting the family at all during that time. Fate knew the Mortals Magic had blessed had recently learned how to use their Gifts. It made sense Magic would reward them, but Fate missed her sister.  
  
"That Gryffindor boy will get Beast Speak." Fate said. Her companion, Time, glanced away from his Dimension of Eternity.  
"Then Magic will grant that Slytherin boy Snake Speak." Fate added.  
  
"Son of Griffins, raised with fire, Son of Snakes, raised with water, young souls to clash in battle, old souls to face adversity in war." Time said.  
  
Fate groaned as Time's prophecy drifted to the Mortal Realm.  
"Magic made that Daughter of Lovegood a Prophet ." Time smirked.  
"Wonderful, just perfect." Fate muttered. "The Mortals will just make this difficult."  
  
"What, exactly, are you doing?" Time asked.  
Fate ignored her brother as she went back to her strings. The Mortals Blessed by Magic were only just starting to band together against the Mortals Chaos has been playing with. Fate had Chosen four Mortals to lead the community of Magic's Blessed, but now what was supposed to be a duo of rivals teaming up against Chaos' Toys, would become much more complicated.  
  
"Are you still trying to get Chaos to behave?" Time asked. He watched the stream of Eternity as Fate's Chosen lead an army of Magic's Blessed aginst Chaos' Toys.  
  
"He's a brat." Fate said.  
Time looked away from the aftermath of the war with understanding.  
  
"You're having fun, challenging Chaos."  
  
Fate lead three Peverell Brothers to the edge of Death’s Dimension, refusing to say anything.  
  
"That's interesting...Death gave those Mortals gifts." Time said.  
  
"Death is up to something. I can't influence the Peverell's anymore." Fate said.  
  
"The youngest son was married to the last daughter of Slytherin. The Heir of Death’s Cloak seems to be a pawn in Death’s plan." Time said.  
  
Fate left the Perevell line alone. Chaos was drifting now, satisfied with their last game. Magic was still avoiding the family, and now Death was up to something.  
  
"How odd." Time said drawing Fate's attention. "Five of your Chosen bloodlines have been united under one bloodline, while Chaos' seems to have picked some new Toys."  
Fate came back to her strings to see the same.  
"The Slytherin bloodline has a second branch." Fate pointed out.  
  
"The Gaunt's don't need a prophecy to lead themselves to ruin."  
  
The two watched as Chaos started a new game, a young Mortal Blessed by Magic was inspired to trap another Mortal under false love.  
  
"Son of Riddle, raised in ruin, leads the war off. To no surprise, his end the prize, for no Mortal runs from Death."  
  
Fate didn't bother to get annoyed by Time's newest prophecy. Chaos wanted to play, and Fate planned on winning.  
  
Time watched as Fate searched the Mortal Realm for a Chosen a to challenge Chaos' Toy. Riddle was a clever Mortal, Blessed by Magic but with a strong fascination of Death.  
  
"I can influence the Potter Bloodline!" Fate said. Time could sense her excitement as her spirit bubbled with anticipation.  
  
"Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew?" Time asked.  
  
"Chaos already claimed them. Evans, Snape, Bones, and Prewitt are my Chosen within the Castle. I still haven't found someone to challenge Riddle."  
  
"Evans is marring Potter. That’s unexpected."  
"Snape let his temper ruin his relationship with her at least Potter grew up."  
  
Fate found a Chosen to challenge Riddle in the Mortal Son of Potter. Time was unsettled by the child, it's existence in the Mortal Realm made him uneasy but he wasn't sure why. It took only an instant for him to sense it.  
  
"Magic Blessed this child differently than the other Mortals. It's like she gave this Mortal a piece of her spirit, instead of her Blessing." Fate said.  
  
"I feel it too, but sense deeper." Time said. Maybe he could help Fate find it too. If they both came to the same conclusion then existence was bound to be interesting.  
  
Fate spread her senses deeper into her youngest Chosen. Magic's spirit, because it was too pure -powerful - familiar- to be a simple blessing, filled her senses. She was shocked to find what Time had noticed.  
  
"A part of Death’s spirit is there too...but that would mean they bonded...we have a nephew."  
  
"It seems, we now know what our siblings have been hiding from us."  
  
Fate laughed. "I'll tell Chaos."  
  
Time watched as Chaos' Toy became a cursed soul. Chaos seems to have changed the game. How interesting.


End file.
